Secret Affair
by nonaOh
Summary: Johny dan Ten adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun diam-diam Ten menjalin affair dengan Taeyong. Taeyong x Ten. Boyslove!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Affair

Cast : Taeyong, Ten, Johny

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

" _Johny dan Ten adalah sepasang kekasih._

 _Namun diam-diam Ten menjalin affair dengan Taeyong_."

.

.

"Taeyongiehh..hhh..please...!"

Desisan suara menggema di salah satu ruangan dance practice yang ada di gedung SM. Suara yang penuh dengan gairah dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Dengan suasana ruang yang remang-remang karena hanya sedikit lampu yang dinyalakan. Disana, mereka berdua, sepasang anak adam yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Saling melumat bibir lawan main mereka. Mencumbu, meraba penuh dengan kenikmatan.

"Ahhh Ten"

Lelaki yang menjadi dominan itu mengerang. Menandakan betapa puasnya berada dipuncak kenikmatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Ten." Kemudian mengecup kening lelaki yang ia berada dibawah kukungan kedua lengannya yang berotot. "Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Giliran kedua belah bibir kissable yang saat ini terlihat agak bengkak dan merah itu yang ia kecup, lalu melumatnya sebentar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Taeyong hyung." Sang submisif membalas. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganya pada kedua sisi wajah lelaki tampan yang amat ia cintai ini. Seorang yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan bahkan hanya melalui tatapan matanya yang tajam.

.

.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bangun pagi seperti biasa, membangunkan member lain seperti biasa, dan juga memasakkan sarapan untuk member seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa meskipun musim panas telah nyapa beberap hari ini.

Taeyong sedang berada dicounter dapur dengan beberapa bahan makanan dan peralatan masak. Tak lupa celemek berwarna marun yang memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping namun berotot. Tangannya dengan terampil mulai memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Taeyong hyung"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah member kesayangannya itu tengah menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya yang terpejam. Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Hyung ingin masak apa?" tanyanya sambari membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol mineral kemudian meneguknya seperti orang dehidrasi.

"Soup ayam dan omelet. Kau suka kan?"

Yang ditannya hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong yang tengah sibuk dan tak begitu menaruh atensi padanya. "Kau tak ingin memberiku morning kiss hyung?"

Taeyong terkekeh. Menghentikan pekerjaanya sebentar dan menghadap pada lelaki imut yang tengah menahan kantuknya. "Kau tak takut member lain akan melihat kita Ten?" sedangkan Ten hanya menggeleng dengan polos. "Mereka semua masih tidur hyung. Ayo beri aku morning kiss." Serunya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti masih dengan mata yang merem melek karena kantuk.

Taeyong merengkuh tubuh Ten dengan lembut, mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Ten yang terlihat merah dan sedikit tebal.

KISS!

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, menempel satu sama lain. Taeyong mulai mengecup beberapa kali. Melumatnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya juga tak ia biarkan menganggur begitu saja. Menggerayangi pinggang Ten yang hanya terbalut kaos tipis berwarna putih yang agak transparan.

"Enghhh Hyunghh...!" Ten mendesah ketika lidah Taeyong mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengajaknya bergulat dan saling melintir. Saliva mereka saling bertukar bahkan mengalir disela-sela bibir mereka. Dan mereka menikmatinya tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa mereka jijik pada sebuah kenikmatan yang memabukkan seperti ini?

Tap..!

Tap..!

Suara derap langkah kaki didengar oleh telinga mereka. Taeyong yang terlebih dahulu sadar akan situasi segera saja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat saliva dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian mengusap saliva yang mengalir didagu Ten dengan ibu jarinya.

Kembali menghadap pada meja counter dan tangannya kembali sibuk megolah bahan masakaan.

"Rileks hyung."

Itu Ten yang berkata pada Taeyong yang terlihat agak tegang dan panik.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan munculah sosok Jaehyun dan Yuta dengan kedaan seperti Ten yang masih mengantuk. Terlihat dengan kedua mata mereka yang merah dan Yuta yang tengah menutup mulutnya karena menguap.

"Ingin masak apa hyung?" Jaehyun duduk didepan counter dapur bersamaan dengan Yuta yang mendudukan diri dikursi sampingnya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan soup. Jadi aku memasakknya." Jawabnya sambil menggedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ten? Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun?" Yuta bertanya heran ketika baru sadar ada Ten yang tengah berdiri disamping Taeyong dengan sebotol air mineral ditangan kanannya. Kejadian langka menemukan Ten yang terbangun sebelum jam meunjukkan pukul delapan.

Ten tersenyum cerah. Kantuknya sudah lenyap didetik pertama Taeyong menempel dibibirnya. "Cuaca cerah sekali hyung. Sayang kalau aku melewatkan dan hanya tidur." Jawabnya diakhiri tawa kecil yang mempesona.

Sedangkan Yuta hanya mengangguk dan didalam hatinya ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Ten. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kupikir sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama."

"Kita ada latihan kalau kau lupa hyung." Jaehyun menjawab dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Bodoh!" Memukul pelan kepala Jaehyun dengan sebuah wortel yang baru saja selesai dikupas Taeyong. "Tentu saja setelah kita selesai latihan. Aku tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan kalian mangkir dari latihan. Sepuluh hari lagi kalian debut."

"Bagus kalau kau ingat hyung. Dan aku yakin pelatih tidak akan membiarkan kita berkeliaran menikmati musim panas ini dan malah mengurung kita di studio. Aku yakin seribu persen."

"Sok tahu sekali kau ini Jae!"

Mendengar kedua member dihadapannya saling beradu agumen, Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ten yang masih berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum sehangat sinar mentari dimusim panas ini. Saling menatap pada kedua pasang netra yang seakan menyerukan betapa mereka saling menyayangi, mengasihi, dan mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

"Ten kau lihat dimana hoodie ku?" Lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi itu berjalan kesana-kemari diarea _wardrobe_ mereka. Mencari sebuah hoodie hitam kesayangnnya yang entah ia lupa letakkan dimana. Seingatnya ia menaruh bersamaan dengan pakaian miliknya yang lain.

Ten, yang ditanya pun mulai ikut membantu mencarinya. Ia paham sekali kalau lelaki tinggi yang lama tinggal di Chicago ini sering sekali lupa menaruh barang-barangnya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak rapih dan suka menaruh barang seenaknya dan kebingungan mencari dikemudian hari. Dan sejujurnya Ten sama sekali tidak menyukai sifat yang seperti itu.

"Susunlah pakaianmu dengan benar Johny hyung. Kau menaruhnya ditempatku." Ucap Ten sepersekian detik setelah kedua matanya menemukan hoodie hitam polos milik lelaki bernama Johny dideretan hoodie miliknya.

"Oh sayangku! Kau selalu bisa menemukannya." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ten yang terlihat sedang kesal namun terlihat imut dan manis dipenglihatannya. "Itu kan sudah menjadi tugas mu Ten. Kau harus belajar menjadi calon istri yang baik heum?" lanjutnya sambil mencolek dagu Ten dengan tatapan meledeknya.

"Istri?! Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa hyung." Ten melemparkan hoodie milik Johny yang dengan sigap ditangkap si empunya. Johny dibuat tertawa nyaring. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aigoooo...! Kau begitu menggemaskan saat merajuk sayang. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu." Katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ten yang tidak tirus.

"Ini sakit hyung!"

CHU!

Johny mencium pipi kanan Ten

CHU!

Lalu mencium pipi kiri Ten

CHU!

Tak lupa mengecup hidung bangir Ten.

Dan... KISS!

Mengecup bibir Ten dan melumatnya lembut.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Ten."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Johny hyung."

Mereka kembali dipersatukan didalam lumatan lembut yang panjang dan penuh nafsu. Tanpa menyadari sorot mata yang menatap mereka dengan redup.

 _To be continue..._

 _Oke aku kembali membawa fic baru. Semoga kalian suka. So please review, fav or follow. Beri aku saran dan kritik membangun ya. Jangan kritik yang menjatuhkan. Aku lagi enggak pengen jatuh. Tapi kalau jatuh dipelukan Taeyong ya mauuuuu/mupeng/ wkwk_

 _Oke for the last but not the least, lets spread our TAETEN FEELS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secret Affair

Cast : Taeyong, Ten, Johny

.

.

" _Johny dan Ten adalah sepasang kekasih._

 _Namun diam-diam Ten menjalin affair dengan Taeyong_."

.

.

Setelah merengek dan merayu manajer mereka semalaman suntuk, akhirnya para member NCT mendapatkan satu hari penuh liburan tanpa adanya latihan maupun kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan debut salah satu unit mereka.

Seperti yang direncanakan Yuta pagi itu, menghabiskan waktu diluar dengan pancaran hangat sinar matahari di musim panas memang hal yang menakjubkan. Berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai dengan pasir putih yang bersih serta suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan dan membuat siapapun merasakan kedamaian dan kenyamanan. Apalagi bersama orang-orang yang di cintai. Sempurna.

Sayangnya tidak semua member NCT menghabiskan waktu libur mereka bersama. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk pergi kerumah masing-masing ataupun tidur di dorm sebagai pembalasan jam tidur mereka yang kurang akhir-akhir ini. Namun tidak dengan Yuta, Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan Johny. Mereka bereempat memutuskan untuk menikmati pantai Daecheon yang terkenal dengan banyaknya wisatawan manca negara dengan bikini-bikini seksi yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berempat yang berencana untuk pergi ke pantai. Ten adalah yang paling semangat ketika mendengar Yuta mengusulkan untuk berlibur ke pantai. Namun tiba-tiba pagi ini Ten terkena gangguan pada pencernaannya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm. Johny juga sempat membatalkan keikutsertaanya dan ingin menemani Ten, kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Tapi Ten mengatakan bahwa iya akan baik-baik saja dan meminta Johny untuk tetap pergi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Johny hyung. Aku akan menghubungi mu setiap satu jam sekali. Jadi jangan khawatir oke?" Ten meyakinkan kekasihnya itu untuk tetap pergi dan tak mengkhawatirknnya. Dan akhirnya Johny pun setuju dan bergabung dengan Yuta, Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Ten melambai pada mereka saat ketiganya menaiki mobil manajer menuju stasiun dengan riang. Sama sekali tidak terlihat guratan kecewa karena ia batal untuk menikmati segarnya air pantai dengan sang kekasih.

"Wow lihatlah! Siapa yang sedang tersenyum lebar ketika ditinggal kekasihnya berlibur kepantai." Perkataan sindiran itu menyapa gendang telinganya setelah Ten menutup pintu dorm.

Sedangkan Ten hanya tersenyum sinis. Berjalan mendekat pada orang yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan remote televisi ditanganya. Mengganti channel dengan bosan. "Aku berharap ada kekasihku yang lain yang mau menghabiskan satu hari penuh liburnya untuk terus memeluku, menciumku, dan...memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhku." Suaranya memelan diakhir kalimatnya. Kemudian ikut duduk disamping orang itu. Disamping kekasih rahasianya, Lee Taeyong.

"Wah siapa kira-kira orang itu heum? Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin disentuh olehnya ya." Taeyong lagi-lagi menyindir Ten yang membuatnya mendapat sebuah pukulan dilengannya dengan cukup keras.

"Ya Lee Taeyong! Kau menyebalkan!"

Sedangkan Taeyong dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Jadi kau ingin aku memeluk dan menciummu heh?"

"Tidak." Ten mengeleng cepat. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu Lee -fucking-Taeyong!

.

.

Suasana musim panas memang yang terbaik. Langit luas berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang bersih dan terlihat lembut seperti permen kapas. Temperatur udara yang hangat membuat tubuh siapapun akan merasa seakan mendapat energi baru yang kuat dan menggairahkan. Seperti halnya dengan Taeyong dan Ten. Mereka merasakan panasnya suhu udara disekitar mereka. Panas yang penuh cinta dan gairah nafsu. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Ten duduk diatas pangkuan Taeyong dengan kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling melumat. Saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati kebersamaanya disebuah kamar hotel yang cukup jauh dari dorm mereka.

"Enghhh...hyunghh..." Ten mendesis nikmat, lelaki imut itu melesakkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut cokelat Taeyong dengan sedikit rematan, seakan menjelaskan hasratnya yang sudah diubun-ubun. Kedua matanya sesekali terpejam ketika tangan Taeyong mulai beraksi pada tubuhnya.

Entah sejak kapan Taeyong melepaskan seluruh pakaian pada tubuh Ten dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang yang berukuran king size itu. "A..akhh.." Ten mendesah tertahan ketika Taeyong menggit kulit lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak-bercah berwarna merah. Kemudian turun pada dada milik Ten. Mengecup nipple merah muda dan memberinya sedikit hisapan yang mampu membuat Ten menggelinjang nikmat, dengan tangan yang enggan berhenti untuk menggerayangi tubuh mulus lelaki dibawah kukungan tubuhnya.

"Hyunghh aku sudah tidak tahan. Hisap milikku.. nghhh..."

Kemudian pandaganya terarah pada bagian bawah Ten dengan seringaian dibibirnya. "Sudah Tegang huh?" pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu dijawab ketika ia mendapati milik Ten yang tegang dan mulai berkedut.

Taeyong mengarahkan bibirnya untuk memberi kecupan-kecupan pada ujung genital Ten dengan lembut. "Aakhh...!" Menjilati dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Mengemut seeakan ia tengah menikmati sebuah lolipop panjang dan berwarna merah muda.

"Shit...nghhh!" geraman tertahan meluncur dari mulut Ten ketika Taeyong melepas kulumannya pada genital tegang miliknya. Sial! Dia benar-benar hampir klimaks dan Taeyong menghentikan begitu saja.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu menikmati klimaks mu sayang." Ucap lelaki dominan itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Basahi milikku dengan salivamu dan kau akan segera mendapati lubangmu penuh dengan spermaku."

Tanpa diminta ulang, Ten segera mendorong Taeyong dan membalik posisi mereka. Menarik resleting jeans yang dikenakan lelaki yang mendapat julukan "manusia komik" karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan karakter pada komik-komik jepang.

Ten menatap wajah Taeyong dengan pandangan " _bitchy_ " setelah berhasil menanggalkan celana jeans beserta underwear itu dengan cepat dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Woow...!" ia bergumam pelan ketika mendapati genital Taeyong yang super size terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Pantas saja ia selalu nikmat saat bercinta dengan Taeyong.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan genital Taeyong. Melakukan seperti apa yang lelaki tadi lakukan pada genital nya. Memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan pada ujung kepala genital itu seraya mengulumnya dengan gemas.

"Ohhh Ten...You bitchh...!" Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah ketika kenikmatan itu mulai menyergap tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Kulum terus Ten...! Im begging you...!" Dan Ten tidak akan pernah menolak.

.

.

"Ahh...Taeyong!"

Hari semakin beranjak siang, suhu kamar mereka pun semakin panas dengan desahan yang sepertinya akan mengalun disepanjang hari.

Mendapati Ten yang tengah mendesah, Taeyong semakin tak sabar untuk melesakkan genitalnya pada hole ketat milik orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Segera saja ia merapatkan tubuh nya pada tubuh luhan. Menempelkan genital tegangnya pada pantat seksi yang banyak dikagumi member lain. "Sial...!" Seketika Ten menggerakkan pinggulnya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang yang keras pada pantatnya. Hal itu menimbulkan rangsangan pada genital Taeyong yang seakan mendapat elusan lembut.

"Milikmu keras sekali Tae... Ahh.." Taeyong semakin menggeram karena suara desahan Ten yang terdengar sangat seksi dan menggoda ditelinganya.

"Menungginglah sayang." Ucap Taeyong ketika mendapati dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin segera membobol hole yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia masuki. Ah, mungkin juga sudah dimasukki Johny.

Ten segera menungging mengikuti perintah taeyong. "Cepat Tae... masukkan milikmu kedalam holeku pleaseeee... penuhi aku dengan spermamu sayanghhh..." Ten menggoda Taeyong dengan dirty talk dan tingkah manjanya. Tak lupa menggoyangkan pantat berisinya didepan wajah Taeyong.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taeyong melesakkan kedua jarinya pada hole sempit Ten. "So tight baby...!" yang hanya dibalas erangan Ten. Tak lama ia kembali menggoyangkan pantatnya menyuruh Taeyong untuk segera menggerakan kedua jarinya.

"Sudah cukup Tae.., aku ingin genitalmu saja. Lepaskan jari-jari mu itu!" dengan dikuasai nafsu, Ten meminta Taeyong dengan nada perintah.

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar sebenarnya. "Baiklah sayang." Kemudian mengurut sebentar genitalnya hingga membuatnya semakin tegang dan menggesekkan pada hole milik Ten.

"Jangan menyiksaku Tae..Ngghhh...!"

Dengan begitu Taeyong mendorong pinggulnya hingga membuat genitalnya tertanam didalam hole Ten. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Taeyong mendorongnya hingga genitalnya tertanam penuh didalam lubang penuh kenikmatan itu.

"Ngghhh ... Akhhh... Babyyy...!" teriakan Ten membuat Taeyong semakin dibutakan nafsu. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat genitalnya terdorong maju dan mundur. Mencari titik kenikmatan didalam prostat milik lelaki yang sudah hambir satu tahun ini menjadi kekasih rahasianya. Bahkan kedua tangannya tak hanya tinggal diam, mengkocok genital Ten seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Tae..nghh.. aku ingin keluar ughhh...!"

"Bersama Ten... nghhh...!"

Taeyong berhasil menembakan spermanya pada hole Ten dan beriringan dengan Ten yang mencapai klimaksnya.

Deru nafas mereka terdengar memburu dan tidak teratur. Mereka kemudian berbaring dengan Taeyong memeluk tubuh polos Ten dengan erat. Memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan disepanjang bahu mulus itu. "Terimakasih Ten. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya kemudian mencium kening Ten cukup lama. Dan Ten menikmatinya. Kenyamanan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan ketika berada didalam sentuhan Taeyong.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu Tae. Aku mencintaimu." Balasnya diiringi kecupan pada bibir Taeyong.

"Sepertinya beberapa ronde lagi tak akan membuat kita kemalaman untuk sampai di dorm."

"Ya Tae! Aku lelah bodoh!"


End file.
